The present invention relates to an oxime derivative, particularly a heterocyclic compound substituted with xcex1-(o-substituted oxyimino)-2-substituted benzyl, a process for producing it, intermediates therefor, and a bactericide (fungicide) containing it as an active ingredient.
Compounds containing xcex1-(o-substituted oxyimino)-benzyl known so far include benzohydroxymoylazole derivatives having insecticidal activity (JP-A 1-308260, JP-A 5-1046, WO92/09581, JP-A 5-331011, JP-A 5-331012, JP-A 6-41086), oxime derivatives having insecticidal activity (JP-A 3-68559), 1-azolyl-substituted oxime ethers having fungicidal activity (JP-A 60-87269), etc.
The present invention is to provide a compound having more potent fungicidal activity, higher utility, etc., than the known compounds as well as low toxicity.
The present inventors have intensively studied to achieve the above object. As a result, it has been found that a heterocyclic compound substituted with xcex1-(-o-substituted oxyimino)-2-substituted benzyl has potent fungicidal activity. After further studies, the present invention has been completed.
The present invention provides:
1. A compound of the formula (I): 
xe2x80x83wherein R1 is optionally substituted aryl, an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, mono or disubstituted methyleneamino, optionally substituted (substituted imino)methyl, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl, optionally substituted alkynyl, substituted carbonyl or substituted sulfonyl; R2 is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or cycloalkyl; R3 is an optionally substituted heterocyclic group; R4 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano or halogenated alkyl; M is an oxygen atom, S(O)i (in which i is 0, 1 or 2), NR16 (in which R16 is hydrogen, alkyl or acyl) or a single bond; n is 0 or 1, provided that, when R3 is imidazol-1-yl or 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, n is 1; andxcx9cindicates an E- or Z-isomer or a mixture thereof; or a salt thereof;
2. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein the optionally substituted heterocyclic group represented by R1 is pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, furyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, quinolyl, indolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl or pyrazinyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted, or a salt thereof;
3. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R1 is phenyl or a heterocyclic group, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower alkyl, halogenated lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, phenyl, phenoxy and nitro, or a salt thereof;
4. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R1 is phenyl; phenyl substituted with halogen and/or lower alkyl; or pyridyl substituted with halogen and/or halogenated lower alkyl; or a salt thereof:
5. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R1 is phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 4-chloro-2-methylphenyl, 2-chloropyridin-3-yl, 3,5-dichloro-pyridin-2-yl, 5-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yl, 5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloropyridin-2-yl or 3-trifluoromethyl-5-chloropyridin-2-yl, or a salt thereof;
6. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R1 is a group of the formula (a): 
xe2x80x83wherein R9 and R10 are the same or different and are hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, acyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted amino, cycloalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, or R9 and R10 are linked together to form a monocyclic or polycyclic ring which may contain a heteroatom, or a salt thereof;
7. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R9 and R10 are the same or different and are hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted naphthyl or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, or R9 and R10 are linked together to form a cyclopentane or cyclohexane ring which may form a condensed ring with another ring, or a salt thereof;
8. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R9 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted hydroxyl, alkylthio, optionally substituted amino, nitro, phenyl and cyano, or a salt thereof;
9. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R9 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl and methoxy, or a salt thereof;
10. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R9 is morpholino, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, quinolyl, quinazolinyl or pyrazinyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted, or a salt thereof;
11. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R10 is hydrogen or alkyl, or a salt thereof;
12. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R10 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl, or a salt thereof;
13. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R2 is alkyl or alkenyl, or a salt thereof;
14. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R2 is methyl, ethyl or allyl, or a salt thereof;
15. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R3 is isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, furyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolinyl or thiazolidinyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted, or a salt thereof;
16. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R3 is imidazolyl; imidazolyl substituted with lower alkyl; imidazolinyl; triazolyl; imidazolinyl substituted with lower alkyl; isoxazolyl; isoxazolyl substituted with lower alkyl; oxadiazolyl; oxadiazolyl substituted with lower alkyl; isoxazolinyl; isoxazolinyl substituted with lower alkyl; oxazolinyl; pyrazolyl; pyrazolyl substituted with lower alkyl; thiazolinyl; furyl; tetrazolyl substituted with lower alkyl; oxazolyl; isothiazolyl substituted with lower alkyl; thiazolidinyl; or thiazolidinyl substituted with lower alkyl; or a salt thereof;
17. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R3 is imidazol-1-yl, imidazol-2-yl, 1-methylimidazol-2-yl, 2-methylimidazol-1-yl, 4-methylimidazol-1-yl, 5-methylimidazol-1-yl, 2-imidazolin-2-yl, 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-imidazolin-2-yl, isoxazol-3-yl, 3-methylisoxazol-5-yl, 5-methylisoxazol-3-yl, 5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 3-ethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 2-isoxazolin-3-yl, 2-oxazolin-2-yl, 3-methyl-2-isoxazolin-5-yl, pyrazol-1-yl, 1-methylpyrazol-5-yl, 2-thiazolin-2-yl, 2-furyl, 3-methylisothiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 5-methyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 2-methyltetrazol-5-yl, oxazol-5-yl, isoxazol-5-yl, thiazolidin-2-yl or 3-methylthiazolidin-2-yl, or a salt thereof;
18. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein R4 is hydrogen, or a salt thereof;
19. A compound according to the above item 1, wherein M is an oxygen atom, or a salt thereof;
20. A fungicidal composition comprising a compound according to any one of the above items 1 to 19 or a salt thereof as an active ingredient;
21. A process for producing a compound of the formula (I): 
xe2x80x83wherein each symbol is as defined in the above item 1, which comprises reacting the compound of the formula (V): 
xe2x80x83wherein A is halogen and the other symbols are as defined in the above item 1, with a compound of the formula (X):
R3xe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
xe2x80x83wherein R3 is an optionally substituted heterocyclic group;
22. A process according to the above item 21, wherein R3 is pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl or triazolyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted;
23. A compound of the formula (V): 
xe2x80x83wherein A is halogen and the other symbols are as defined in the above item 1, or a salt thereof;
24. A compound according to the above item 23, wherein M is an oxygen atom, or a salt thereof;
25. A compound of the formula (XIV): 
xe2x80x83wherein each symbol is as defined in the above item 1, provided that, when M is an oxygen atom and R3 is isoxazol-4-yl, n is 1, or a salt thereof;
26. A compound according to the above item 25, wherein M is an oxygen atom, or a salt thereof; and,
27. A compound of the formula (XLVIII): 
xe2x80x83wherein P is a protective group of a hydroxyl group, and the other symbols are as defined in the above item 1, or a salt thereof.
The term xe2x80x9clowersxe2x80x9d used herein means having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, unless otherwise indicated.
The aryl of the optionally substituted aryl represented by R1 includes aryl having 6 to 14 carbon atoms such as phenyl, naphthyl, etc.
The optionally substituted heterocyclic group represented by R1 includes unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic groups. Examples of the heterocyclic group include 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen in the ring, such as pyridyl (e.g., pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl), pyrimidinyl (e.g., pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl), benzoxazolyl (e.g., benzoxazol-2-yl), benzothiazolyl (e.g., benzothiazol-2-yl), benzimidazolyl, isoxazolyl (e.g., isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-5-yl), isothiazolyl, thiadiazolyl [e.g., 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl), 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, etc.], pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, furyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, etc.), triazolyl (e.g., 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, etc.), quinolyl (e.g., quinolin-2-yl), indolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, pyrazinyl (e.g., pyrazin-2-yl), etc. The heterocyclic group may form a condensed cyclic group with a carbocycle or another heterocycle. The heterocycle has a bond to M at any possible position in the ring.
The substituent of the substituted aryl and substituted heterocyclic group represented by R1 includes, for example, lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, etc.), lower alkenyl (e.g., vinyl, allyl, crotyl, etc.), lower alkynyl (e.g., ethynyl, propargyl, butynyl, etc.), cycloalkyl (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.), cycloalkenyl (e.g., cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, etc.), lower alkanoyl (e.g., acetyl, propionyl, isobutyryl, etc.), lower alkylsilyl (e.g., methylsilyl, ethylsilyl, propylsilyl, butylsilyl, etc.), halogenated lower alkyl (e.g., trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, chloromethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 1,2-dichloropropyl, etc.), di(lower)alkylamino (e.g., dimethylamino, diethylamino, etc.), phenyl, phenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzyl, phenethyl, etc.), phenyl(lower)alkenyl (e.g., styryl, cinnamyl, etc.), furyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., 3-furylmethyl, 2-furylethyl, etc.), furyl(lower)alkenyl (e.g., 3-furylvinyl, 2-furylallyl, etc.), halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine), nitro, cyano, lower alkylthio (e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, etc.), xe2x80x94OR11 [wherein R11 is hydrogen, lower alkyl group (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.), lower alkenyl (e.g., vinyl, allyl, crotyl, etc.), lower alkynyl (e.g., ethynyl, 2-propynyl, 3-butynyl, etc.), lower alkanoyl (e.g., acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, etc.), phenyl, lower alkoxyphenyl (e.g., 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, etc.), nitrophenyl (e.g., 3-nitrophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl, etc.), phenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl, etc.), cyanophenyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., 3-cyanophenylmethyl, 4-cyanophenylethyl, etc.), benzoyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyridyl, trifluoromethylpyridyl, pyrimidinyl, benzothiazolyl, quinolyl, benzoyl(lower)alkyl (e.g., benzoylmethyl, benzoylethyl, etc.), benzensulfonyl, or lower alkylbenzenesulfonyl (e.g., toluenesulfonyl, etc.)], xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R12 [wherein Z is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94(in which R13 is hydrogen or lower alkyl), R12 is phenyl, halophenyl (e.g., 2-chlorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, etc.), lower alkoxyphenyl (e.g., 2-methoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, etc.), pyridyl, or pyrimidinyl], etc. In particular, halogen, lower alkyl, halogenated lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, phenyl, phenoxy and nitro are preferred. More preferred are halogen and lower alkyl. The substituent may be at any possible position in the ring. The number of the substituent(s) is 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 4, more preferably 1 to 3. The substituents may be the same or different.
R1 is preferably phenyl or a heterocyclic group each of which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower alkyl, halogenated lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, phenyl, phenoxy and nitro. Preferred examples of R1 include phenyl, phenyl substituted with halogen (preferably chlorine) and/or lower alkyl (preferably methyl) (e.g., 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 4-chloro-2-methylphenyl, etc.), pyridyl substituted with halogen (preferably chlorine) and/or halogenated lower alkyl (preferably trifluoromethyl) (e.g., 2-chloropyridin-3-yl, 3,5-dichloropyridin-2-yl, 5-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yl, 5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloropyridin-2-yl, 3-trifluoromethyl-5-chloropyridin-2-yl, etc.), etc.
Mono or disubstituted methyleneamino is also preferred for R1. The mono or disubstituted methyleneamino is represented, for example, by the above formula (a). The alkyl of the optionally substituted alkyl represented by R9 or R10 in the formula (a) includes, for example, alkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc. In particular, methyl or ethyl is preferred. Examples of the substituted alkyl include haloalkyl containing as the substituent at least one halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, preferably fluorine) (e.g., difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, etc.); alkoxyalkyl containing as the substituent alkoxy having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, etc.)(e.g., methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, etc.); etc. In particular, trifluoromethyl is preferred for the haloalkyl, and methoxymethyl is preferred for the alkoxyalkyl.
The acyl represented by R9 or R10 includes, for example, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, etc. Examples of the alkylcarbonyl includes C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, preferably C1-4 alkylcarbonyl, such as acetyl, trifluoroacetyl, propionyl, butyryl, etc. Examples of the arylcarbonyl include C6-14 arylcarbonyl such as benzoyl, naphthoyl, etc.
The alkyl of the alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl and alkylsulfonyl represented by R9 or R10 includes the above alkyl of the optionally substituted alkyl represented by R9 or R10.
The optionally substituted amino represented by R9 R10 includes, for example, amino, amino mono or disubstituted with alkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g., monomethylamino, dimethylamino, monoethylamino, etc.), amino monosubstituted with formyl, amino monosubstituted with alkylcarbonyl having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g., methylcarbonyl-amino, etc.), etc.
The cylcloalkyl represented by R9 or R10 includes cycloaklyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, preferably 5 to 6 carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, etc.
The optionally substituted aryl represented by R9 or R10 includes, for example, C6-14 aryl such as phenyl, naphthyl (e.g., 1-naphthyl, etc.), fluorenyl, etc. In particular, phenyl is preferred. The aryl may be substituted at any possible position in the group. The number of the substituent(s) is 1 to 3. Examples the substituent include halogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted hydroxyl, alkylthio, optionally substituted amino, nitro, phenyl, cyano, etc.
Examples of the halogen as the substituent of the optionally substituted aryl represented by R9 or R10 include fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine.
Examples of the optionally substituted alkyl as the substituent of the optionally substituted aryl represented by R9 or R10 include the optionally substituted alkyl represented by R1 described hereinafter. Of them, alkyl or haloalkyl, in particular methyl or trifluoromethyl, is preferred.
Examples of the optionally substituted hydroxyl as the substituent of the optionally substituted aryl represented by R9 or R10 include hydroxyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, haloalkoxy, aryloxy, etc. The alkoxy includes, for example, alkoxy having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, etc. In particular, methoxy is preferred. The alkenyloxy includes, for example, alkenyloxy having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as vinyloxy, allyloxy, crotyloxy, etc. In particular, allyloxy is preferred. The alkynyloxy includes, for example, alkynyloxy having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethynyloxy, propargyloxy, butynyloxy, etc. In particular, propargyloxy is preferred. The haloalkoxy includes alkoxy described above which is substituted with at least one halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine iodine) such as difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, etc. In particular, difluoromethoxy is preferred. The aryloxy includes, aryloxy having 6 to 12 carbon atoms, preferably 6 to 8 carbon atoms, such as phenoxy, naphthoxy, etc.
Examples of the alkylthio as the substituent of the optionally substituted aryl represented by R9 or R10 include alkylthio having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 2 carbon atoms, such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio, etc. In particular, methylthio is preferred.
Examples of the optionally substituted amino as the substituent of the optionally substituted aryl represented by R9 or R10 include amino, amino mono or disubstituted with alkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g., monomethylamino, dimethylamino, monoethylamino, etc.), etc.
The optionally substituted heterocyclic group represented by R9 or R10 includes, for example, heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4, preferably 1 to 2 heteroatoms (e.g., oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, etc.) in the ring. At any possible position in the ring, the heterocyclic group contains the bond to the methylene carbon atom in the formula (a). Examples of the heterocyclic group include morpholinyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, quinolyl, quinazolinyl, pyrazinyl, etc. In particular, morpholinyl (e.g., morpholino, etc.), furyl (e.g., 2-furyl, etc.), thienyl (e.g., 2-thienyl, etc.), pyridyl (e.g., 2-pyridyl, etc.), pyrazinyl (e.g., 2-pyrazinyl, etc.), or pyrimidinyl (e.g., 2-pyrimidinyl, etc.) is preferred. The heterocyclic group is unsubstituted or substituted. Examples of the substituent include the above substituents of the optionally substituted aryl represented by R9 or R10.
The monocyclic or polycyclic ring which may contain a heteroatom and is formed by R9 and R10 is a 4 to 8 membered ring which is formed by R9 and R10 together with the carbon atom to which R9 and R10 are attached and which may contain at least one heteroatom (e.g., oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, etc.). The ring may form a condensed ring with another ring. Examples of the monocyclic or polycyclic ring include cyclopentane, cyclohexane, indan, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-naphthalene, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinoline, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzo[b]furan, etc. At any possible position in the ring, the monocyclic or polycyclic ring contains the bivalent bond to the methyleneamino nitrogen atom.
R9 is preferably phenyl unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen (preferably chlorine), optionally substituted alkyl [e.g., alkyl (preferably in particular methyl), haloalkyl (preferably trifluoromethyl), alkoxyalkyl, etc.], optionally substituted hydroxyl [e.g., hydroxyl, alkoxy (preferably methoxy), alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, haloalkoxy, aryloxy, etc.], alkylthio, optionally substituted amino, nitro, phenyl and cyano; or morpholino, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, quinolyl, quinazolinyl or pyrazinyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted.
R10 is preferably hydrogen or alkyl (preferably methyl or ethyl).
The optionally substituted (substituted imino)methyl represented by R1 is represented, for example, by the formula (b): 
wherein R14 and R15 have the same meanings as the above R10 and R9, respectively.
The optionally substituted alkyl represented by R1 includes, for example, alkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc. In particular, methyl and ethyl are preferred. The substituted alkyl includes, for example, haloalkyl containing as the substituent at least one halogen atom (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, preferably fluorine)(e.g., difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, etc.); alkoxyalkyl groups containing as the substituent alkoxy having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, etc.)(e.g., methoxymethyl ethoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, etc.), etc. In particular, trifluoromethyl is preferred for the haloalkyl, and methoxymethyl is preferred for the alkoxyalkyl.
The optionally substituted alkenyl represented by R1 includes, for example, alkenyl having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 3 to 6 carbon atoms, such as allyl, propenyl, isopropenyl, butenyl, isobutenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, hexadienyl, etc. In particular, allyl is preferred. When the alkenyl is substituted, the substituent is, for example, halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, preferably fluorine), alkoxy having 1 to 8, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, etc.), etc.
The alkynyl represented by R1 includes, for example, alkynyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as propargyl, ethynyl, butynyl, etc. When the alkynyl is substituted, the substituent is, for example, halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, preferably fluorine), alkoxy having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, etc.), etc.
The substituted carbonyl represented by R1 includes, for example, (optionally substituted alkyl)carbonyl, (optionally substituted aryl)carbonyl, (optionally substituted heterocyclic group)carbonyl, etc.
The substituted sulfonyl represented by R1 includes, for example, (optionally substituted alkyl)sulfonyl, (optionally substituted aryl)sulfonyl, (optionally substituted heterocyclic group)sulfonyl, etc.
The optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl and optionally substituted heterocyclic group in the substituted carbonyl or substituted sulfonyl include those represented by R1 described above.
The alkyl represented by R2 includes, for example, alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, etc. In particular, methyl or ethyl is preferred.
The alkenyl represented by R2 includes, for example, alkenyl having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 3 to 6 carbon atoms, such as allyl, propenyl, isopropenyl, butenyl, isobutenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, hexadienyl, etc. In particular, allyl is preferred.
The alkynyl represented by R2 includes, for example, alkynyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as propargyl, ethynyl, butynyl, etc.
The cycloalkyl represented by R2 includes, for example, cycloalkyl having 3 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 3 to 6 carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl cyclohexyl, etc.
R2 is preferably alkyl or alkenyl. In particular, methyl, ethyl and allyl are preferred.
The optionally substituted heterocyclic group represented by R3 includes unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic groups. The heterocyclic group is a 5 to 7 membered heterocyclic group containing in the ring 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of the heterocyclic group include isoxazolyl (e.g., isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-5-yl), oxazolyl (e.g., oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-5-yl), thiazolyl (e.g., thiazol-2-yl), isothiazolyl (e.g., isothiazol-5-yl), thiadiazolyl [e.g., 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl), 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, etc.], pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl (e.g., pyrazol-1-yl, pyrazol-5-yl), furyl (e.g., 2-furyl), thienyl (e.g., 2-thienyl), imidazolyl (e.g., imidazol-1-yl, imidazol-2-yl), triazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-triazolyl (e.g., 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 4H-1,2,4-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-5-yl), etc.], tetrazolyl (e.g., 1H-tetrazol-5-yl, 2H-tetrazol-5-yl), oxadiazolyl [e.g., 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl), 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl), etc.], thiazolinyl (e.g., 2-thiazolin-2-yl), isoxazolinyl (e.g., 2-isoxazolin-3-yl), imidazolinyl (e.g., 2-imidazolin-2-yl), oxazolinyl (e.g., 2-oxazolin-2-yl), thiazolidinyl, etc. The heterocyclic group may form a condensed ring with a carbocycle or another heterocycle. At any possible position, the heterocyclic group contains a bond to the oxime carbon atom in the formula (I).
Examples of the substituent of the substituted heterocyclic group represented by R3 include the above substituents of the substituted heterocyclic group represented by R1. In particular, halogenated lower alkyl or lower alkyl is prefered.
R3 is preferably imidazolyl (e.g., imidazol-1-yl, imidazol-2-yl, etc.), imidazolinyl (e.g., 2-imidazolin-2-yl, etc.), triazolyl (e.g., 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, etc.), isoxazolyl (e.g., isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-5-yl, etc.), oxazolyl (e.g., oxazol-2-yl, etc.), tetrazolyl (e.g., 1H-tetrazol-5-yl, etc.), oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, etc.), isoxazolinyl (e.g., 2-isoxazolin-3-yl, 2-isoxazolin-5-yl, etc.), oxazolinyl (e.g., 2-oxazolin-2-yl, etc.), pyrazolyl (e.g., pyrazol-1-yl, pyrazol-5-yl, etc.), thiazolinyl (e.g., 2-thiazolin-2-yl, etc.), furyl (2-furyl, etc.), isothiazolyl (e.g., isothiazol-5-yl, etc.), thiazolidinyl (e.g., thiazolidin-2-yl, etc.), etc., each of which is unsubstituted or substituted.
R3 is more preferably imidazolyl (e.g., imidazol-1-yl, imidazol-2-yl, etc.); imidazolyl substituted with lower alkyl (preferably methyl) (e.g., 1-methylimidazol-2-yl, 2-methylimidazol-1-yl, 4-methylimidazol-1-yl, 5-methylimidazol-1-yl, etc.); imidazolinyl (e.g., 2-imidazolin-2-yl, etc.); triazolyl (e.g., 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, etc.); imidazolinyl substituted with lower alkyl (preferably methyl) (e.g., 1-methyl-2-imidazolin-2-yl, etc.); isoxazolyl (e.g., isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-5-yl, etc.); isoxazolyl substituted with lower alkyl (preferably methyl) (e.g., 3-methylisoxazol-5-yl, 5-methylisoxazol-3-yl, etc.); oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, etc.); oxadiazolyl substituted with lower alkyl (preferably methyl or ethyl) (e.g., 5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 5-methyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 3-ethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, etc.); isoxazolinyl (e.g., 2-isoxazolin-3-yl, etc.); isoxazolinyl substituted with lower alkyl (preferably methyl) (e.g., 3-methyl-2-isoxazolin-5-yl, etc.); oxazolinyl (e.g., 2-to oxazolin-2-yl, etc.); pyrazolyl (e.g., pyrazol-1-yl, etc.); pyrazolyl substituted with lower alkyl (preferably methyl) (e.g., 1-methylpyrazol-5-yl, etc.); thiazolinyl (e.g., 2-thiazolin-2-yl, etc.); furyl (e.g., 2-furyl, etc.); tetrazolyl substituted with lower alkyl (preferably methyl) (e.g., 2-methyltetrazol-5-yl, etc.); isothiazolyl substituted with lower alkyl (preferably methyl) (e.g., 3-methylisothiazol-5-yl, etc.); thiazolidinyl (e.g., thiazolidin-2-yl, etc.); thiazolidinyl substituted with lower alkyl (e.g., 3-methylthizolidin-2-yl, etc.), etc.
The alkyl represented by R4 includes the above alkyl represented by R2.
The alkoxy represented by R4 includes, for example, alkoxy having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, etc.
The halogen represented by R4 includes, for example, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine.
The halogenated alkyl represented by R4 includes the above alkyl represented by R2 which is substituted with at least one halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine), such as trifluoromethyl, etc.
R4 is preferably hydrogen.
The alkyl and acyl represented by R16 include the above alkyl and acyl represented by R9 or R10, respectively.
M is preferably an oxygen atom, sulfur atom or NR16, more preferably an oxygen atom.
When R3 is imidazol-1-yl or 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, n is 1.
The compound of the present invention has two kinds of isomers: E and Z isomers. The present invention includes these isomers and mixtures of the isomers in any mixing ratios. This is herein indicated by the wave line (xcx9c) in the formulas.
In addition, the compound of the present invention includes its hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt, nitric acid salt, oxalic acid salt and p-toluenesulfonic acid salt.
Specific examples of the compound of the formula (I) of the present invention include compounds described in Examples hereinafter. Particularly preferred are the compounds of the formula (I) wherein
R1 is phenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is imidazol-1-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 1: Compound Nos. correspond to those in Examples hereinafter);
R1 is 4-chlorophenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is imidazol-1-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 7);
R1 is 2-methylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is imidazol-1-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 13);
R1 is 4-methylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is imidazol-1-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 15);
R1 is 2-ethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is imidazol-1-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 16);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is imidazol-1-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 39);
R1 is phenyl, R2 is ethyl, R3 is imidazol-1-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 61);
R1 is phenyl, R2 is allyl, R3 is imidazol-1-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 81);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1-methylimidazol-2-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 136);
R1 is 4-chloro-2-methylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1-methylimidazol-2-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 141);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is isoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 336);
R1 is 5-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yl, R2 is methyl, R3 is isoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 387);
R1 is 5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloropyridin-2-yl, R2 is methyl, R3 is isoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 390);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 5-methylisoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 436);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 3-methylisoxazol-5-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 636);
R1 is 5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloropyridin-2-yl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 3-methylisoxazol-5-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 690);
R1 is 2-methylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 712);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 736);
R1 is 4-chloro-2-methylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 741);
R1 is 4-chlorophenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 807);
R1 is 2-methylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 812);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 836);
R1 is 2-methylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 912);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 936);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1-methyl-2-imidazolin-2-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 1136);
R1 is 4-chlorophenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 1584);
R1 is 2,5-dimethylphenyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 2-methyl-2H-tetrazol-5-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2036);
R1 is 3,5-dichloropyridin-2-yl, R2 is methyl, R3 is isoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2276);
R1 is 5-chloro-3-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-yl, R2 is methyl, R3 is isoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2306);
R1 is a group represented by the formula (a), R9 is 4-chlorophenyl, R10 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is isoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2387);
R1 is a group of by the formula (a), R9 is 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, R10 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is isoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2399);
R1 is a group of the formula (a), R9 is 3,4-dichlorophenyl, R10 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is isoxazol-3-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2408);
R1 is a group represented by the formula (a), R9 is 4-chlorophenyl, R10 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 3-methylisoxazol-5-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2507);
R1 is a group of the formula (a), R9 is 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, R10 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is thiazolidin-2-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2799) ; or
R1 is a group of the formula (a), R9 is 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, R10 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R3 is 3-methylthiazolidin-2-yl, R4 is hydrogen, and n is 1 (Compound No. 2839).
The compound (I) (i.e., the compound of the formula (I); hereinafter the compounds of other formulas are sometimes abbreviated likewise) can be prepared, for example, according to the following synthetic routes.
[Route 1]
wherein A is halogen (e.g., chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (IV) can be prepared by reacting the compound (IIa) with the compound (III) or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt) in the presence of a base in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
In this reaction, the amount of the compound (III) to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (IIa).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), amines (e.g., pyridine, triethylamine, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane, etc.), water, mixtures thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 48 hours.
The compound (IV) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The acid halide (IIa) used as the starting material in this reaction can be prepared according to JP-A 5-331124, for example, by halogenating the corresponding carboxylic acid with a thionyl halide (e.g., thionyl chloride, etc.), phosphoryl halide (e.g., phosphoryl chloride, etc.), phosgene, etc.
[Route 1 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (V) can be prepared by reacting the above compound (IV) with a halogenating agent in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
Examples of the halogenating agent to be used include thionyl halides (e.g., thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, etc.), phosphoryl halides (e.g., phosphoryl chloride, phosphoryl bromide, etc.), phosphorus halides (e.g., phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus pentabromide, phosphorus tribromide, etc.), phosgene, oxalyl halides (e.g., oxalyl chloride, etc.), triphenylphosphine/carbon tetrachloride, triphenylphosphine/carbon tetrabromide, etc. The amount of the halogenating agent to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 4 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.1 to 48 hours.
The compound (V) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 1 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (VII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (VI) with the compound (III) or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt) in the presence of a base in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (III) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (VI).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), amines (e.g., pyridine, triethylamine, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 48 hours.
The compound (VII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (VI) used as the starting material in this reaction can be prepared according to Takahashi et al. Tetrahedron Letters 22 (28), 2651-2654 (1981), for example, by halogenating the corresponding phthalide with triphenyl-phosphine dichloride, etc.
[Route 1 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (VIII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (VII) with a halogenating agent in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
Examples of the halogenating agent to be used include thionyl halides (e.g., thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, etc.), phosphoryl halides (e.g., phosphoryl chloride, phosphoryl bromide, etc.), phosphorus halides (e.g., phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus trichloride, etc.), phosgene, and oxalyl halides (e.g., oxalyl chloride, etc.). The amount of the halogenating agent to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.1 to 48 hours.
The compound (VIII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 1 (Continued)]
(Scheme 5) 
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Va) can be prepared by reacting the compound (VIII) with the compound (IX) in the presence of a base in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (IX) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (VIII).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitrites (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 120 hours.
The compound (Va) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 1 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above, and, in this reaction, R3 is preferably pyrrolyl (e.g., pyrrol-1-yl, etc.), imidazolyl (e.g., imidazol-1-yl, etc.), pyrazolyl (e.g., pyrazol-1-yl, etc.) or triazolyl (e.g., 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, etc.).
The compound of the formula (I) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (V) with the compound (X) in the presence or absence of a base in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (X) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents, based on the compound (V).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal hydrides (e.g., sodium hydride, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), amines (e.g., pyridine, triethylamine, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethate, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitrites (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (I) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 2]
wherein Z is lithium or magnesium halide (e.g., -MgBr, -MgI, etc.), L is halogen (e.g., chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), alkoxy (e.g., lower alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, etc.), imidazol-1-yl or N-methyl-N-methoxyamino, R3 is an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XIV) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XI) with the compound (XII) or (XIII) in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XII) or (XIII) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents, based on the compound (XI).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, diethyl ether, dioxane, etc.), triethylamine, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
The compound (XIV) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XI) used as the starting material in this reaction can be prepared according to JP-A 3-246268 or JP-A 5-97768, for example, by reacting a compound corresponding to the compound (XI) wherein the moiety Z is halogen with butyl lithium or magnesium.
[Route 2 (Continued)]
(Scheme 8) 
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XIV) can be prepared by reacting the compound (II) with the compound (XV) in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XV) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (II).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, diethyl ether, dioxane, etc.), triethylamine, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
The compound (XIV) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XV) can be prepared by reference to A. R. Katritzky, Handbook of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 360-361 (1985), for example, by lithiating the corresponding heterocyclic compound with butyl lithium, etc., or by reacting the corresponding halogenated heterocyclic compound with magnesium.
[Route 2 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (I) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XIV) with the compound (III) or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt) in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (III) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 4 equivalents, based on the compound (XIV).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 60xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (I) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 2 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XVI) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XIV) with hydroxylamine or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt) in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the hydroxylamine or a salt thereof to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 4 equivalents, based on the compound (XIV).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 60xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XVI) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 2 (Continued)]
wherein Y is halogen (e.g., chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), alkylsulfonyloxy (e.g., lower alkylsulfonyloxy such as methylsulfonyloxy, ethylsulfonyloxy, etc.) or alkoxysulfonyloxy (e.g., lower alkoxysulfonyloxy such as methoxysulfonyloxy, ethoxysulfonyloxy, etc.), and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (I) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XVI) with the compound (XVII) in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XVII) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XVI).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (I) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 3]
wherein R5 is hydrogen or alkyl (e.g., lower alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.), and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XX) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XVIII) with the compound (XIX) in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture), for example, by reference to Y. Lin et al., J. Org. Chem., 44, 4160 (1979).
The amount of the compound (XIX) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents, based on the compound (XVIII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, diethyl ether, dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
The compound (XX) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XVIII) used as the starting material in this reaction can be prepared, for example, according to JP-A 3-246268 or JP-A 5-97768, for example, by reacting the corresponding carboxylic acid ester with ammonia or by subjecting the corresponding xcex1-ketoamide to oximation.
[Route 3 (Continued)]
(Scheme 13) 
wherein R6 is hydrogen or alkyl (e.g., lower alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.), and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ia) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XX) with the compound (XXI) in the presence of an acid in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to Y. Lin et al., J. Org. Chem., 44, 4160 (1979).
The amount of the compound (XXI) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XX).
Examples of the acid to be used include aliphatic carboxylic acids (e.g., acetic acid, etc.). The amount of the acid to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 5 to 50 equivalents, based on the compound (XX).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Ia) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 4]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XX) with hydroxylamine in the presence of an acid in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to Y. Lin et al., J. Org. Chem., 44, 4160 (1979).
The amount of the hydroxylamine to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents, based on the compound (XX).
Examples of the acid to be used include aliphatic carboxylic acids (e.g., acetic acid, etc.). The amount of the acid to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 5 to 50 equivalents, based on the compound (XX).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.1 to 40 hours.
The compound (XXII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 4 (Continued)]
(Scheme 15) 
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ib) of the present invention can be prepared by subjecting the compound (XXII) to ring closure reaction in the presence of an acid in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to Y. Lin et al., J. Org. Chem., 44, 4160 (1979).
Examples of the acid to be used include aliphatic carboxylic acids (e.g., acetic acid, etc.). The amount of the acid to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 5 to 50 equivalents, based on the compound (XXII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 20xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Ib) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 5]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ib) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXIII) with the compound (XXIV) in the presence of a base in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to S. Chiou et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem., 26, 125 (1989).
The amount of the compound (XXIV) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents, based on the compound (XXIII).
Examples of the base to be used include amines (e.g., pyridine, triethylamine, etc.). The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 3 to 20 equivalents, based on the compound (XXIII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 20xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Ib) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XXIII) used as the starting material in this reaction can be prepared, for example, according to Japanese Patent Application No. 5-56143, for example, by subjecting the corresponding xcex1-methoxyimino(substituted)-benzyl cyanide to hydrolysis with a base (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.) to give a carboxylic acid, and then halogenating the carboxylic acid with a thionyl halide (e.g., thionyl chloride, etc.), phosphoryl halide (e.g., phosphoryl chloride, etc.), etc.
[Route 6]
wherein R7 is alkyl (e.g., lower alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.), and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXVI) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXV) with a monohydrate of the compound (XXIa) or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt) in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XXIa) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents, based on the compound (XXV).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 10xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XXVI) thus obtained can be used in the next. step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XXV) used as the starting material in this reaction can be prepared, for example, according to JP-A 4-295454, for example, by subjecting the corresponding xcex1-ketocarboxylic acid ester or a ketal at the xcex1-position of the ester to oximation.
[Route 6 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ic) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXVI) with the compound (XXVII) in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to C. Ainaworth, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 77, 1148 (1955).
The amount of the compound (XXVII) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 20 equivalents, based on the compound (XXVI).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Ic) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 7]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXIX) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXVIII) with hydroxylamine or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt) in the presence or absence of a base in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the hydroxylamine or a salt thereof to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents, based on the compound (XXVIII).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, etc.), amines (e.g., pyridine, triethylamine, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XXIX) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XXVIII) used as the starting material in this reaction can be prepared, for example, according to Route 13, 14 or 15, or Japanese Patent Application No. 4-324120, for example, by introducing the cyano moiety to the corresponding (substituted)benzyl halide using an alkaline metal cyanide (e.g., sodium cyanide, etc.), and then subjecting the resulting compound to oximation. [Route 7 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above except that R5 of the compound (XXX) is other than hydrogen and preferably lower alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.
The compound of the formula (Id) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXIX) with the compound (XXVII) or (XXX) in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,942.
The amount of the compound (XXVII) or (XXX) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 20 equivalents, based on the compound (XXIX).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 40xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 60xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 120 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Id) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compounds of the formulas (Ie), (If) and (Ig) of the present invention can be prepared according to the following Route 8.
[Route 8]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ie) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXVIII) with an azide compound in the presence of ammonium chloride in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to K. Kubo, J. Med. Chem., 36, 2182 (1993).
Examples of the azide compound to be used include alkaline metal azides (e.g., sodium azide, potassium azide, etc.), etc. The amount of the azide compound to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 15 equivalents, based on the compound (XXVIII). The amount of the ammonium chloride to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 15 equivalents, based on the compound (XXVIII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), ethers (e.g., dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 40xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 60xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 120 hours.
The desired compound (Ie) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 8 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (If) or (Ig) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (Ie) with the compound (XXXI) in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XXXI) be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (Ie).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (If) and (Ig) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compounds of the formulas (Ih) and (Ii) of the present invention can be prepared according to the following Route 9.
[Route 9]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXXII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXVIII) with methanol in the presence of an acid by reference to, for example, JP-A 5-271223.
The amount of the methanol to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 1.2 equivalents, based on the compound (XXVIII).
Examples of the acid to be used include hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, etc. The amount of the acid to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XXVIII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, ethyl ether, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 120 hours.
The compound (XXXII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 9 (Continued)]
(Scheme 24) 
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXXIV) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXXII) or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, etc.) with the compound (XXXIII) by reference to, for example, JP-A 5-271223.
The amount of the compound (XXXIII) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 1.2 equivalents, based on the compound (XXXII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 120 hours.
The compound (XXXIV) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 9 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ih) of the present invention can be prepared by subjecting the compound (XXXIV) or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, etc.) to ring closure reaction in the presence of an acid in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to, for example, JP-A 5-271223.
Examples of the acid to be used include hydrochloric acids, hydrobromic acid, etc. The amount of the acid to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XXXIV).
Examples of the solvent to be used include alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 10xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 30xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 120 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Ih) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 9 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ii) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (Ih) with the compound (XXXI) in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XXXI) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (Ih).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used is N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Ii) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound of the formula (Ij) of the present invention can be prepared according to the following Route 10.
[Route 10]
wherein W is oxygen, sulfur or N-R5, and R5 and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ij) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXVIII) with the compound (XXXV) or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, hydrobromic acid salt, etc.) in the presence or absence of a base in the presence or absence of a metal salt in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to Doris P. Schumacher et al., J. Org. Chem., 55, 5291 (1990).
The amount of the compound (XXXV) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents, based on the compound (XXVIII).
Examples of the base to be used include amines (e.g., triethylamine, etc.). The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 6 equivalents, based on the compound (XXVIII).
Examples of the metal salt to be used include potassium carbonate, zinc acetate, etc. The amount of the metal salt to be used is 0.01 to 0.5 equivalent, preferably 0.02 to 0.2 equivalent, based on the compound (XXVIII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., butanol, 2-methoxyethanol, ethylene glycol, glycerol, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Ij) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound of the formula (Ik) of the present invention can be prepared according to the following Route 11.
[Route 11]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXXVI) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXVIII) or the compound (XXV) with a reducing agent in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to, for example, L.-F Tietze and Th. Eicher, xe2x80x9cReaktionen und Synthesen im organischchemischen Praktikumxe2x80x9d, pp. 84-97 (1981).
Examples of the reducing agent to be used include alkylaluminum hydrides (e.g., diisobutylaluminum hydride, etc.). The amount of the reducing agent to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, ethyl ether, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 120 hours.
The compound (XXXVI) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 11 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ik) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXXVI) with the compound (XXXVII) in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) according to, for example, JP-A 58-131984.
The amount of the compound (XXXVII) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XXXVI).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 30xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Ik) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound of the formula (In) of the present invention can be prepared according to the following Route 12.
[Route 12]
(Scheme 30) 
wherein R8 is hydrogen, alkyl (e.g., lower alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.) or halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine), and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXXIXa) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXXVIII) with a Lewis acid in an appropriate solvent (alone or a mixture).
The compound (XXXVIII) is synthesized by a modified method of Routes 1 to 11.
Examples of the Lewis acid to be used include aluminium chloride, aluminium bromide, boron trifluoride, boron trichloride, ferric chloride, etc.
The amount of the Lewis acid to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents, based on the compound (XXXVIII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include anisole, nitromethane, nitroethane, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
Alternatively, the compound (XXXIXa) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXXVIII) with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the hydrogen to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XXXVIII).
Examples of the catalyst to be used include palladium-carbon, etc. The amount of the catalyst to be used is 0.01 equivalent or more, preferably 0.01 to 0.2 equivalent, based on the compound (XXXVIII).
Examples of the solvent to be used include ethyl acetate, alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XXXIXa) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 12 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (In) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXXIX) with the compound (XL) in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XL) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XXXIX).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used is N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.); halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 190xc2x0 C., preferably 10xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (In) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XXVIII) which can be used as the starting material in the above Schemes 19, 21, 23, 27 and 28 can be prepared according to the following Route 13, 14 or 15.
[Route 13]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXVIII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (V) with an alkaline metal cyanide (e.g., sodium cyanide, potassium cyanide, etc.) in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the alkaline metal cyanide to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents, based on the compound (V).
Examples of the solvent to be used is N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 190xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XXVIII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.
[Route 14]
(Scheme 33) 
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXVIII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XVIII) with an acid anhydride in the presence or absence of a base in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to, for example, J. Goto et al., J. Antibiotics, 37, 557 (1984).
Examples of the acid anhydride to be used include acetic anhydride, trifluoroacetic anhydride, etc. The amount of the acid anhydride to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents, based on the compound (XVIII).
Examples of the base to be used include amines (e.g., pyridine, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 30 equivalents, based on the compound (XVIII). Examples of the solvent to be used is aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XXVIII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 15]
wherein R4 is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XLII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLI) with an alkyl nitrite in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) in the presence or absence of a phase-transfer catalyst.
Examples of the alkyl nitrite to be used include methyl nitrite, ethyl nitrite, propyl nitrite, isopropyl nitrite, butyl nitrite, isoamyl nitrite, etc. The amount of the alkyl nitrite to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the phase-transfer catalyst to be used include tetra-n-butylammonium chloride, tetra-n-butylammonium bromide, tetra-n-butylammonium hydrogensulfate, tetramethylammonium bromide, benzyltriethylanmonium chloride, tris(3,6-dioxaheptyl)amine, etc. The amount of the phase-transfer catalyst to be used is 0.005 to 0.5 equivalent, preferably 0.01 to 0.2 equivalent.
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used is N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, butanol, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XLII) or a salt thereof (e.g., sodium salt, potassium salt, etc.) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XLI) used as the starting material in this reaction is commercially available from Aldrich.
[Route 15 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XLIII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLII) or a salt thereof (e.g., sodium salt, potassium salt, etc.) with the compound (XVII) in the presence or absence of a base in the presence or absence of a phase-transfer catalyst in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XVII) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XLII).
Examples of the phase-transfer catalyst to be used include tetra-n-butylammonium chloride, tetra-n-butylammonium bromide, tetra-n-butylammonium hydrogensulfate, tetramethylammonium bromide, benzyltriethylammonium chloride, tris(3,6-dioxaheptyl)amine, etc. The amount of the phase-transfer catalyst to be used is 0.005 to 0.5 equivalent, preferably 0.01 to 0.2 equivalent.
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used is N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C., preferably 10xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XLIII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 15 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XLIV) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLIII) with a halogenating agent in the presence of a reaction initiator in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
Examples of the halogenating agent to be used include halogenated succinimide (e.g., N-chlorosuccinimide, N-bromosuccinimide, etc.), chlorine, and bromine. The amount of the halogenating agent to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 1.5 equivalent.
Examples of the reaction initiator to be used include peroxides (e.g., benzoyl peroxide, etc.), azobisisobutyronitrile, etc. The amount of the reaction initiator to be used is 0.01 equivalent or more, preferably 0.03 to 0.3 equivalent.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., benzene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 20xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.1 to 48 hours.
The compound (XLIV) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 15 (Continued)]
(Scheme 37) 
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XXVIIIa) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLIV) with the compound (IX) in the presence of a base in the presence or absence of a phase-transfer catalyst in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (IX) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XLIV).
Examples of the phase-transfer catalyst to be used include tetra-n-butylammonium chloride, tetra-n-butylammonium bromide, tetra-n-butylammonium hydrogensulfate, tetramethylammonium bromide, benzyltriethylammonium chloride, tris(3,6-dioxaheptyl)amine, etc. The amount of the phase-transfer catalyst to be used is 0.005 to 0.5 equivalent, preferably 0.01 to 0.2 equivalent.
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
The compound (XXVIIIa) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound (XXXIX) which can be used as the starting material in Scheme 31 described above can also be prepared according to the following Route 16.
[Route 16]
(Scheme 38) 
wherein P is a protective group of a hydroxyl group, and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound (XLVI) can be prepared by protecting the hydroxyl group of the commercially available compound (XLV) with an appropriate protective group.
The hydroxyl group can be protected with a group represented by P by a conventional method for protecting a hydroxyl group described in, for example, T. W. Green, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, p. 1-113, John Willy and Sons (1981); C. B. Reese, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, J. F. Mcomie (ed.), p.95-143, Plenum Press (1973), etc.
For example, the compounds (XLVI) protected with tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiofuranyl, 1-ethoxyethyl and 1-methyl-1-methoxyethyl can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLV) with the corresponding olefins in the presence of an acid catalyst in an appropriate solvent or in the absence of a solvent.
The corresponding olefins are 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyran, 2,3-dihydro-4H-thiin, dihydrofuran, dihydrothiofuran, ethyl vinyl ether, and 2-methoxypropene, respectively, and they are commercially available or can be prepared by known methods.
The amount of the olefin to be used is 1 to 3 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XLV).
Examples of the acid catalyst include hydrogen chloride, phosphorus oxychloride, p-toluenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid pyridine salt, montmorillonite, bistrimethyl sulfate, acetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid polyvinyl pyridinium, trifluoroacetic acid, boron trifluoride etherate (BF3.OEt2) and acidic ion-exchange resins, etc.
When a solvent is used, non-alcoholic solvents can be used. Examples of the solvent include hydrocarbons (e.g., benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., chloroform, dichloromethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.), esters (e.g., ethyl acetate, etc.), N,N-dimethylformamide, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C. The reaction time is normally 15 minutes to 24 hours.
The compound (XLVI) protected with a silyl enol type protective group can be obtained by reacting the compound (XLV) with an appropriate silylating agent. In general, it can be obtained by reacting the compound (XLV) with chlorosilane in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent.
Chlorosilane is commercially available or can be prepared by a known method.
The amount of the chlorosilane to be used is 1 to 5 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XLV).
Examples of the base to be used include organic bases (e.g., N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine, triethylamine, imidazole, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal hydrides (e.g., sodium hydride, potassium hydride, etc.), metal bicarbonates (e.g., sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include hydrocarbons (e.g., hexane, benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., chloroform, dichloromethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
The reaction time is 5 minutes to 30 hours, preferably 30 minutes to 15 hours.
The compound (XLVI) protected with methoxymethyl or triphenylmethyl and the compound (XLVI) protected with tetrahydrofuranyl or 1-ethoxyethyl described above can be obtained by reacting the compound (XLV) with the corresponding halide in the presence of a base.
The corresponding halides are halomethyl methyl ether, triphenylmethyl halide, 2-halotetrahydrofuran and 1-haloethyl ether, respectively, and they are commercially available or can be prepared by a known method.
Examples of the halide to be used include chlorides, and bromides.
The amount of the halide to be used, the kind of base and solvent, and the reaction conditions, etc., are similar to those in the above reaction of the compound (XLV) with chlorosilane.
Alternatively,the compound (XLVI) protected with methoxymethyl described above can also be obtained by reacting the compound (XLV) with dimethoxymethane in the presence of an appropriate catalyst (e.g., phosphorus pentaoxide, etc.).
The solvent to be used and the reaction conditions are similar to those in the reaction of the compound (XLV) with olefin.
The compound (XLVI) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 16 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound (XLVII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLVI) with lithium or magnesium in an appropriate solvent.
The amount of the lithium or magnesium to be used is 1 to 4 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (XLVI).
Examples of the solvent to be used include ethers such as dry THF, diethyl ether, dibutyl ether, etc. These solvents can be used alone or as mixtures with other solvents such as hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, etc.), amines (e.g., triethylamine, etc.), etc.
The reaction temperature is room temperature to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 40xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time is 10 minutes to 48 hours, preferably 30 minutes to 6 hours.
If necessary, as a reaction activating agent, a small amount of iodine, dibromoethane, ethyl bromide, etc., can be used. The amount thereof is 0.001 to 0.4 equivalent, preferably 0.005 to 0.2 equivalent.
The compound (XLVII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or the crude product.
[Route 16 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XLVIII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLVII) with the compound (XII) or (XIII) in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (XII) or (XIII) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents, based on the compound (XLVII).
Examples of the solvent to be used is aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, diethyl ether, dioxane, etc.), triethylamine, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C.
The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 80 hours.
The compound (XLVIII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 16 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound (XLIX) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLVIII) with the compound (III) or a salt thereof in an appropriate solvent.
The amount of the compound (III) to be used is 1 to 4 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2.5 equivalents, based on the compound (XLVIII).
Examples of the salt of the compound (III) include mineral acid salts such as a hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt, etc. When the salt is used, it is neutralized with a base for the reaction. Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 to 3 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (III).
Examples of the solvent to be used is hydrocarbons (e.g., benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., chloroform, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time is normally 15 minutes to 24 hours.
The compound (XLIX) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 16 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound (XXXIX) can be obtained by deprotecting the protective group of the hydroxyl group of the compound (XLIX).
The hydroxyl group can be deprotected by a conventional method for deprotecting a protected hydroxyl group described in, e.g., T. W. Green, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, p. 1-113, John Willy and Sons (1981); C. B. Reese, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, J. F. McOmie (ed.), p.95-143, Plenum Press (1973).
For example, the deprotection can be carried out by treating the compound (XLIX) with an acid when the protective group of the hydroxyl group is alkyl (e.g., t-butyl, etc.), alkenyl (e.g., allyl, etc.), aralkyl (e.g., triphenylmethyl, etc.), trialkylsilyl (e.g., t-butyldimethylsilyl, triisopropylsilyl, etc.), alkyldiarylsilyl (e.g., t-butyldiphenylsilyl, etc.), triaralkylsilyl (e.g., tribenzylsilyl, etc.), alkoxyalkyl (e.g., methoxymethyl, 1-ethoxyethyl, 1-methyl-1-methoxyethyl, etc.), alkoxyalkoxyalkyl (e.g., methoxyethoxymethyl, etc.), alkylthioalkyl (e.g., methylthiomethyl, etc.), tetrahydropyranyl (e.g., tetrahydropyran-2-yl, 4-methoxytetrahydropyran-4-yl, etc.), tetrahydrothiopyranyl (e.g., tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, etc.), tetrahydrofuranyl (e.g., tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, etc.), tetrahydrothiofuranyl (e.g., tetrahydrothiofuran-2-yl, etc.), aralkyloxyalkyl (e.g., benzyloxymethyl, etc.), etc.
In general, the acid to be used includes, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrohalogenic acids (e.g., hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, etc.), hydrogen halides (e.g., hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, hydrogen iodide, etc.), boric acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, etc., sulfonic acids (e.g., aliphatic sulfonic acids such as trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, etc., and aromatic sulfonic acids such as toluenesulfonic acid, etc.), carboxylic acids (e.g., acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, etc.), silica gel, Lewis acids [e.g., aluminium halides (e.g., aluminium chloride, etc.), zinc chloride, titanium tetrachloride, etc.], etc. One or more suitable acids can be selected from these acids to use them in the reaction.
The amount of the acid to be used is a trace amount to 1 equivalent. Alternatively, a carboxylic acid can be used as a solvent.
Examples of the solvent to be used is hydrocarbons (e.g., benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
The reaction time is 1 minute to 3 hours, preferably 5 minutes to 1 hour.
When the protective group is substituted silyl, for example, the deprotection can be carried out in basic conditions (e.g., sodium hydroxide/water-containing ethanol, etc.) or in the presence of fluoride ion (e.g., n-Bu4N+Fxe2x88x92, C5H5N+HFxe2x88x92, etc.).
The compound (XXXIX) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or crude product.
If necessary, the product can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., column chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 16 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound (XXXIX) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLVIII) with the compound (III) or a salt thereof in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent. The amount of the compound (III) to be used is 1 to 4 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2.5 equivalents, based on the compound (XLVIII).
Examples of the salt of the compound (III) include mineral acid salts such as a hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt, etc. When the salt is used, the salt is neutralized with a base for the reaction.
Examples ot the base to be used include amines (pyridine, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 to 3 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the salt of the compound (III).
Examples of the solvent to be used is hydrocarbons (e.g., benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., chloroform, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C.
The reaction time is normally 15 minutes to 24 hours.
The compound (XXXIX) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., column chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 16 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound (L) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XLVIII) with hydroxylamine or a salt thereof in an appropriate solvent.
The amount of the hydroxylamine to be used is 1 to 4 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2.5 equivalents, based on the compound (XLVIII).
Examples of the salt of hydroxylamine include mineral acid salts such as a hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt, etc. When the salt is used, it is neutralized with a base for the reaction. Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 to 3 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the salt of hydroxylamine.
Examples of the solvent to be used include hydrocarbons (e.g., benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., chloroform, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time is normally 15 minutes to 24 hours.
The compound (L) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., column chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 16 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (XLIX) can be prepared by reacting the compound (L) with the compound (XVII) in the presence of a base in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture). The amount of the compound (XVII) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents, based on the compound (L).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 2 equivalents.
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
The compound (XLIX) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the reaction mixture or crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound of the formula (II) of the present invention can be prepared according to the following Route 17.
[Route 17]
wherein V is oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R5, and R5 and the other symbols are as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Ii) of the present invention can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXXVI) with the compound (LI) or a salt thereof (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, hydrobromic acid salt, etc.) in the presence or absence of a base, or in the presence or absence of an acid, or in the presence or absence of a metal salt, in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture) by reference to, e.g., T. W. Green, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, p. 109-151, John Willy and Sons (1981).
The amount of the compound (LI) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents, based on the compound (XXXVI).
Examples of the base to be used include amines (e.g., triethylamine, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more, preferably 1 to 6 equivalents, based on the compound (XXXVI).
Examples of the acid to be used include inorganic acids (e.g., hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, etc.) and sulfonic acids (e.g., p-toluenesulfonic acid, etc.). The amount of the acid to be used is 0.01 to 0.5 equivalent, preferably 0.02 to 0.2 equivalent, based on the compound (XXXVI).
Examples of the metal salt to be used include potassium carbonate, zinc acetate, etc. The amount of the metal salt to be used is 0.01 to 0.5 equivalent, preferably 0.02 to 0.2 equivalent, based on the compound (XXXVI).
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), alcohols (e.g., butanol, 2-methoxyethanol, ethylene glycol, glycerol, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C.
The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 90 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (II) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound of the formula (Im) of the present invention can be prepared, for example, according to the following Route 18.
[Route 18]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (LII) can be prepared by reacting the compound (XXXIxb) with a halogenating agent in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
Examples of the halogenating agent to be used include thionyl halides (e.g., thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, etc.), phosphoryl halides (e.g., phosphoryl chloride, phosphoryl bromide, etc.), phosphorus halides (e.g., phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus pentabromide, phosphorus tribromide, etc.), phosgene, oxalyl halides (e.g., oxalyl chloride, etc.), triphenylphosphine/carbon tetrachloride, triphenylphosphine/carbon tetrabromide, etc. The amount of the halogenating agent to be used is 1 equivalent or more.
Examples of the solvent to be used include aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C.
The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.1 to 48 hours.
The compound (LII) thus obtained can be used in the next step as the crude product, or after purifying it by a conventional method (e.g., column chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
[Route 18 (Continued)]
wherein each symbol is as defined above.
The compound of the formula (Im) can be prepared by reacting the compound (LII) with the compound (IX) in the presence of a base in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate solvent (alone or as a mixture).
The amount of the compound (IX) to be used in this reaction is 1 equivalent or more based on the compound (LII).
Examples of the base to be used include metal hydroxides (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc.), metal carbonates (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.), metal alkoxides (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, etc.), etc. The amount of the base to be used is 1 equivalent or more.
Examples of the solvent to be used include N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., toluene, benzene, xylene, etc.), saturated hydrocarbons (e.g., cyclohexane, hexane, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, etc.), ethers (e.g., THF, dioxane, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, etc.), nitriles (e.g., acetonitrile, etc.), water, mixed solvents thereof, etc.
The reaction temperature is xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies with the kind of compound, and is 0.5 to 120 hours.
If necessary, the desired compound (Im) thus obtained can be purified by a conventional method (e.g., column chromatography, recrystallization, etc.).
The compound of the formula (I) of the present invention is effective against a wide variety of phytopathogenic fungi on crop plants (e.g., rice, wheat, barley, rye, corn, common millet, millet, buckwheat, soybean, redbean, peanut, etc.), fruit trees (e.g., citrus fruits, grape, apple, pear, peach, etc.), vegetables (e.g., cucumber, eggplant, tomato, pumpkin, kidney bean, etc.), etc., or seeds thereof. It is also effective against phytopathogenic fungi in soil. The compound of the present invention shows potent fungicidal activity particularly against Pyricularia oryzae, Rhizoctonia solani, Erysiphe araminis, Sphaerotheca fuliqinea, Erysiphe cichoracearum, Phytorhthora infestans, Pseudoperonospora cubensis, Peronospora manshurica, Plasmopara viticola, Botrytis cinerea of vegetables, grape, etc., Pythium aphanidermatum, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum of buckwheat, soybean, colza, etc., Corticium rolfsii of soybean, redbean, potato, peanut, etc., Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides, of cereals, etc. Therefore, the compound (I) of the present invention is useful as fungicides, particularly as agricultural fungicides.
Application of the compound (I) of the present invention may be made to plants by any conventional procedure such as atomizing, scattering or spreading of the active compound. Application may also be made through treatment of seeds of plants, soil where plants grow, soil for seeding, paddy field or water for perfusion with the active compound. Application may be performed before or after the infection with phytopathogenic fungi on plants.
The compound can be used in a conventional formulation form suitable for agricultural fungicides such as solutions, wettable powders, emulsions, suspensions, concentrated liquid preparations, tablets, granules, aerosols, powders, pastes, dusts, etc.
Such formulation form can be prepared in a conventional manner by mixing at least one compound of the present invention with an appropriate solid or liquid carrier(s) and, if necessary, an appropriate adjuvant(s) (e.g., surfactants, spreaders, dispersants, stabilizers, etc.) for improving the dispersibility and other properties of the active ingredient.
Examples of the solid carriers or diluents include botanical materials (e.g., flour, tobacco stalk powder, soybean powder, walnut-shell powder, vegetable powder, saw dust, bran, bark powder, cellulose powder, vegetable extract residue, etc.), fibrous materials (e.g., paper, corrugated cardboard, old rags, etc.), artificial plastic powders, clays (e.g., kaolin, bentonite, fuller""s earth, etc.), talc, other inorganic materials (e.g., pyrophyllite, sericite, pumice, sulfur powder, active carbon, etc.), chemical fertilizers (e.g., ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, urea, ammonium chloride, etc.), etc.
Examples of the liquid carriers or diluents include water, alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, etc.), ketones (e.g., acetone, ethyl methyl ketone, etc.), ethers (e.g., diethyl ether, dioxane, cellosolve, tetrahydrofuran, etc.), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g., benzene, toluene, xylene, methylnaphthalene, etc.), aliphatic hydrocarbons (e.g., gasoline, kerosene, lamp oil, etc.), esters, nitriles, acid amides (e.g., dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, etc.), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g., dichloroethane, carbon tetrachloride, etc.), etc.
Examples of the surfactants include alkyl sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, alkylaryl sulfonates, polyethylene glycol ethers, polyhydric alcohol esters, etc.
Examples of the spreaders or dispersants include casein, gelatin, starch powder, carboxymethyl cellulose, gum arabic, alginic acid, lignin, bentonite, molasses, polyvinyl alcohol, pine oil, agar, etc.
Examples of the stabilizers include PAP (a mixture of isopropylphosphate), tricresyl phosphate (TCP), tolu oil, epoxidized oil, surfactants, fatty acids and their esters, etc.
The composition of the present invention may contain other fungicides, insecticides, herbicides or fertilizers in addition to the above ingredients.
In general, the above composition contains at least one compound of the formula (I) of the present invention in a concentration of 1 to 95% by weight, preferably 2.0 to 80% by weight. The composition can be used as such or in a diluted form. About 1.0 g to 5 kg/hectare, preferably about 10 g to 1000 g/hectare, of the compound of the present invention is used in a concentration of normally about 1 to 5,000 ppm, preferably about 10 to 1,000 ppm.